Heartbreak
by MelodySnowdrop
Summary: Clara and the Doctor come to Vastra and Jenny shortly after the tragedies that were involved with Dark Water and Death In Heaven. MAJOR SERIES 8 SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Thanks to nursejoy7 for this idea! I decided to twist what you suggested a bit (you suggested an alien/another Silurian to fall for Jenny) but anyway, I hope you enjoy! :) ** **All characters belong to the BBC :)**

Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint awoke to a familiar whirring sound in the middle of the night. They both groaned sleepily and sighed heavily. "You can go see what he wants," Jenny muttered into her wife's shoulder "I ain't doin' it. Not my house. You're the owner." Vastra hissed groggily. "You're supposed to be the maid. You go." "You insisted on the fact I let you do some thing round the house when we got married, so I'm letting you go and see what the Doctor wants at this ungodly hour." Vastra hissed again and held Jenny close, mumbling something unintelligible. "Pleeeease, Vastra? For me?" The young woman pulled away and gave the best puppy-dog eyes she could. Vastra smiled and gave in. "Oh alright..."

"Doctor!" Vastra exclaimed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Honestly, your timing gets worse every time..."

The Doctor smiled. "Hello, Vastra. Sorry for the timing... Actually, no I'm not, because this is quite serious."

The TARDIS doors opened and Clara walked out, head held low.

"Hello, Clara dear." Vastra smiled, placing two fingers under Clara's chin and lifting her head up. "It is lovely to see you again." Jenny poked her head round the door, her hair a mess and voice dreary.

"Oi! I want no flirtin'! I would like to remind you that you have a wife, you daft old lizard." Vastra gave a mock hiss and stuck her tongue out at Jenny, who did it back.

"Hello Doctor, hello Miss Clara." The young woman smiled politely. The Doctor nodded his head towards her.

"Good to see you, Jenny. I would be sorry about waking you up but this matter is honestly quite important."

"What's wrong?" Vastra asked, diverting her attention to Clara, who was sat with her head in her hands.

Clara stared at the floor for a few more seconds before meeting the Silurian's eyes. "My boyfriend - Danny - was hit by a car, and then we found him in the afterlife but... But it was too late. He was turned in a cyberman... It's a long story." Clara turned back to looking at the floor and concentrated on trying not to cry.

Jenny sat down next to her and placed an arm around her. Clara couldn't hold her tears in any longer - she sat and sobbed. The Victorian woman looked up at Vastra and the Doctor. Vastra sat down on the other side of Clara and the Doctor stared at the floor and paced the room as he did so.

"It's alright, Clara. It's good to cry. You're fine. You'll be fine, I promise." Jenny comforted.

"I was such an awful girlfriend, though, I never put him first and told so many lies. I was never honest to him but I did love him so much."

Vastra looked at the Doctor and then back to Clara.

"You may both stay here, if you like. You're very welcome in our little household."

"Th-thank you, Madame Vastra..." Clara sniffed. Jenny showed Clara to her room and brought her a cup of tea. The poor woman was already fast asleep.

"Night, Clara." Jenny whispered softly before slipping out of the room.

The next morning, the young woman found her wife asleep surrounded by books in her study. There were some books on human emotions and Jenny felt happy Vastra was trying to be so kind towards Clara, but also slightly jealous. She shook Vastra gently. "Mornin', Vastra." She said softly, placing a kiss on her head.

The Silurian mumbled something in her own language as a reply and carried on sleeping. Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled. She decided to see to Clara next.

When she knocked on the bedroom door, she was surprised to her Clara say "come in,". She didn't think she would be awake yet. "Morning, Miss Clara." Jenny grinned. "How are you feeling?" Clara sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be ok."

"Time is a great healer, Ma'am."

She nodded slightly. "I know. Thanks Jenny, but I just... He was everything I ever wanted but..."

Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed. Clara turned towards her, eyes brimming with tears. "But he wasn't the Doctor."

The maid held Clara's hand and smiled weakly.

"You're so lucky to be married and not have a care in the world, Jenny."

"Not true, Clara. We have many cares in this world. We can't wear our wedding rings in public, we have to act like mistress and maid... It can be hard."

"So why do you stay?"

Jenny blushed and grinned. "Because I love her."

Tears streamed down Clara's cheeks.

"Hush now, it's alright, Clara." Jenny whispered. "We've all experienced heartbreak."

"It hurts so much..." Clara sobbed.

Jenny nodded her head. "I know." There was a silence for a few seconds, and Jenny decided to tell her a story. "There was only one girl before I found Vastra, and she meant the world to me."

"What happened?"

Jenny sighed. "We were in love. We were about fifteen or sixteen, and one day my parents saw us kissing. They threw me out, but they always liked her, always said she was a good girl and didn't tell her family. I saw her again, but soon we drifted. I had never felt so empty and alone."

"What was she called?" Jenny's eyes grew wide and she stared at the floor. "Oh, it doesn't matter. We saw each other again once we grew up but I don't think she recognised me. That hurt."

What Clara did next was unbelievable. She leant in close to Jenny and put her lips on hers. It brought back all the memories of being teenagers together, being young and reckless and not a care in the world.

Jenny pushed her away, shocked. "Clara! I'm a married woman!"

"You were talking about me. One of the other versions of me. The governess, was it?"

Jenny blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm going."

"No, wait, Jenny! Please..." Jenny turned around and faced Clara. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for forgetting you."

"You're just upset. I know you don't mean it. And... Don't apologise for that, Ma'am." Clara put her head in her hands.

The maid stopped by the door and without turning around, she said:

"Don't apologise because... Because... You're not my Clara..."

A/N I liked the idea how in Asylum of The Daleks, Oswin said "she was called Nina. I was going through a phase..." And decided to twist this but with Jenny instead. It wasn't exactly what was suggested but I hoped you all enjoyed anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter of this story! Someone said I should carry it on, so here you go :) Don't worry - I would never** **make Vastra and Jenny break up!**

**All characters belong to the BBC**

Jenny walked out of the guest bedroom and shut the doorbehind her. She leant against it and sighed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't know what to do now, but she had two options:

1\. Tell Vastra what happened, which would either make her kill Clara, fall out with her or make her extremely jealous.

2\. Carry on as they were, which would break both their hearts, and sooner or later Vastra would see something was wrong with her.

It seemed like the only option would be to tell her wife. She had to. She had done something wrong and whenever she was upset or worried or she just wanted to sit and talk, her wife was there, always listening and offering her advice (which, if Jenny was honest with herself, wasn't entirely useful).

"Madame Vastra?" She called out, walking around the house.

"In here, dear." Vastra replied from her study.

Jenny opened the door and frowned at the mess.

"Have you seen it?" Vastra asked quizzically.

"H-have I seen what?" The maid stammered.

"One of my case notes. I was going to put my books back on the shelf and read the notes, but I tripped and they went everywhere. I've got them all but one. Can you see it?"

Jenny started giggling and Vastra frowned.

"What? This isn't funny, Jenny."

"But Ma'am," Jenny started laughing properly and pointed at her wife, "it's stuck to your head!"

The Silurian raised a hand to her head and felt the paper there.

"Oh..."

"The Great Detective, ladies and gentlemen."

Vastra looked up and grinned. "Hush, now!"

The maid watched as her wife put the notes back together and placed them on the table. When she turned around, Jenny reached up and kissed her. Vastra placed a hand on her partner's cheek and felt small beads of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jenny? What's wrong, my love?"

Jenny looked up at her wife. She gulped and spoke up. "I've done something so terrible, Vastra."

Vastra took Jenny's hand. "What, my dear? I am sure it is not as bad as you think."

"It is, Ma'am."

"Well, maybe we can put it right?"

Jenny breathed in shakily. "I really, really hope so."

She told Vastra the story, the whole time apologising and sobbing. At the end, she shut her eyes and prepared for arguing or storming out or maybe, and she really hoped this would happen, forgiveness.

Jenny kept her eyes shut tight and felt... And felt...

Scales.

Vastra had planted a kiss on Jenny's forehead. The young woman opened her eyes and stared up at her wife.

"My dear, if I am not mistaken, you said Miss Clara kissed you."

Jenny nodded her head.

"So how on Earth is it your fault?"

"I told her about what happened, though..."

"You were trying to make her feel better, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"So what have you done wrong?"

Tears kept darting down Jenny's cheeks. "It happened such a long time ago, but it still hurts..."

Vastra reached out and held Jenny close. "I know, my dear, I know."

"And you aren't angry about that?"

Vastra chuckled. "Jenny, my first heartbreak happened when the dinosaurs were still around, and I still remember it. It still hurts."

Jenny giggled and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

"It is harder for you than most, as you must feel like this Clara is the one you fell in love with. You have to see the woman who broke your heart rather often, but it isn't her, though it looks and sounds like her."

Jenny pulled away and stared into Vastra's eyes,

"So no, my dear, I am not angry at you, because I don't believe you have done anything wrong."

Jenny grinned and sighed with relief.

"I love you, my silly little ape."

"I love you too, my daft old lizard."

They both laughed and held each other close. Jenny never wanted to let go. She loved her wife so much, and she still felt bad, but was so very relieved Vastra forgave her.

"I cannot, however, be responsible for any harm that is about to come to Miss Clara." The Silurian stood up and moved towards the door.

"Vastra!" Jenny yelped, running after her wife.

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like to see anymore chapters :D


End file.
